Thomas' Tall Friend
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.01 |number=329 |released= * 11 October 2010 * 14 November 2010 * 2 May 2011 * 18 May 2011 * 5 October 2011 * 3 March 2012 * 22 April 2012 * 16 June 2016 |previous=Hiro Helps Out |next=James in the Dark }} Thomas' Tall Friend is the first episode of the fourteenth series. Plot A new animal park is being built on Sodor and Thomas is called upon to deliver a giraffe to it as Percy delivers leaves, Edward delivers apples, and Gordon takes the Mayor and Sir Topham Hatt to open the park. Cranky tells Thomas to wait for the giraffe's keeper but Thomas wants to show the giraffe to the children and leaves without waiting for the giraffe's keeper. Thomas runs into trouble when the giraffe would not follow his orders and lie down to allow Thomas to go under a bridge. Gordon comes from behind with the Mayor and Sir Topham Hatt on his express. Seeing the giraffe blocking his way, Gordon tells Thomas to go back to the Docks for the keeper, but Thomas thinks the giraffe will do what he tells him and goes to a siding to allow Gordon to pass. Edward arrives and Thomas asks him if the giraffe could eat some of his apples so he could lay down, but as soon as the giraffe eats all the apples, he still will not lie down. Edward is not happy about this and tells Thomas to go back to the Docks for the giraffe keeper, but Thomas still thinks the giraffe will do what he says and Edward leaves. Then Percy arrives and Thomas asks him if the giraffe could have some leaves and Percy is happy to help his best friend. After playing with the leaves and eating them, the giraffe finally lies down and Thomas and Percy chuff to the animal park. But when they arrive, the Mayor and Sir Topham Hatt are cross after waiting a long time for the giraffe, who will not wake up. Thomas knows what must be done and goes back to the docks to collect the keeper. After taking him to the animal park, Thomas goes to get fresh leaves and apples to replace the ones the giraffe ate and returns to the Animal Park with them. The giraffe immediately follows its keeper's orders and even turns its attention to Thomas, who whistles with joy at seeing it awake. Thomas gets his photograph taken with his new tall friend. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * Headkeeper Jack * Henry * James * Emily * Stanley * Hiro * Diesel * The Photographer * The Tree Specialists * The Teacher * The Ginger-haired Boy * Big Mickey Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Animal Park * McColl Farm * Chestnut Orchard * Single Track Siding and Bridge Runby Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Percy and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Trivia * This episode is the only episode of the fourteenth series where the number in production order is the same as the number in airdate order. This is due to the fact that the second episode of the fourteenth series production-wise was supposedly held back to air during the Christmas season. * The photo album at the end of the episode contains photos from the episodes, Thomas and the Runaway Kite and Creaky Cranky and one from the special, Hero of the Rails. * This episode marks the debut of the Sodor Animal Park in the television series; even though it had previously appeared in several magazine stories. *This episode aired the same day Misty Island Rescue was released on DVD in the UK. Goofs * After Thomas goes back to the docks, the giraffe's flatbed somehow switches tracks at the Animal Park. * During the scene at Brendam Docks, Gordon's coaches move positions; one disappears, and later one is not rendered properly, as it goes through Gordon's tender. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas' Tall Friends 3-pack * Books - The Tall Friend, Thomas' Tall Friend, Holiday Gift Set and Thomas' Tall Friend * Magazine Stories - Thomas' Tall Friend/Thomas' Tall Friend * Take-n-Play In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Amiga Alta de Thomas pl:Wysoka Przyjaciółka Tomka ru:Высокий гость Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes